A Nightmare Game
by blackbombay
Summary: What do you do when you are trap in a jigsaw/anime kinda game with all the famous movie killers? Thank lord, it was Halloween and no one knows who's the victim or the killer. The unknow gamemaster, had me trap in a place with all the famous killer and they must find me to end the game but if I win, I get to go, alive. Welp let's hope I can last in my costume and my acting skills.-P


I got super super super horror fan or something and become a horror super fan and I just want to write this. I got this idea while watching people play " dead by daylight " I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own anything besides Oc! I also don't hate dwarf, one of my friends is also a dwarf.

P.S. If you don't know one of the slashers, just ask me about them. I tell you what you need to know about them for you to enjoy the story.

P.P.S SUPER: YES! I know it is bad with the Japanese thing, but I'm an anime nerd, what do you want me to do!? Just go with calling him a pump or something. Oh, I could already imagine the nicknames. "PEE" or "Pumpkin pie" or whatever, if you think of more horrible nicknames, review it, I shall pick the best one and let him into my story or whatever, I don't know what you people want to do here. Anyway, just enjoy and read the show, cause you're about to get the shock of your life in chapter 3. (yes I know what I said, just go with it)

* * *

Halloween Night, 6:30 pm.

* * *

" Kabocha no kirā no kao " or James Pollex Pov:

I definitely should not trick or treat up to 6:30 pm today. I mean it so dark and cold here, but then again, it's October. Oh where global warming when you need it. Why did I decide to go Trick or Treat so late! And why is the street so ghostly and dark, I seriously creep me out, I might even get mug here! NO! Stop it with the dark thoughts, I just need to keep on walking straight and look behind my back sometimes. Why is the street so dark thou, shouldn't there be at least with a few lamps here or something? I could hardly see anything, there's not even a single moonlight or any other kind of light to shine upon this place.

Man, this place is so creepy, with all the darkness and no one being here, it looks like something straight from a horror movie. I can't even believe I walk up to here, I mean, I was just going to house to house and then I wounded up here! Here of all places! But I must go on and try and find someone to ask where I get back home since my phone died from me looking at the map all the time and I keep on missing my turns in the wrong alley at some very bad timing. But hey, don't blame me, I just move here so I don't get all the places in my head yet!

I just got to keep on walking and hope that there is a nice soul out there to lead me to hom-!

Just then, I grey dog jump from the brush nearby me and nearly give me a heart attack! The dog (a great Dane I think?) gives me a look and began to stare at me with those silver eyes of his as if judging me. Then he took a leap at my nice big bag full with good ol' Twix and Hershey bars and all the other chocolate goodies and then run away with them as if he was the gingerbread man! I didn't have the time to stop him from leaping than I have the time to stop him from taking my hard working candy that I have work for 7 hours!

"Hey, wha-! Hey, wait a second! Wait a second you stupid mutt! Give me back my candy's! My precious candies! Give it back to me!" I still can't believe a dog just came and took my precious candies away! I must have it back! All my candies are in there and they are about as big as a mountain in the bag! All my hard work and time will be lost if I just give it to the dog! That's why I'm running as fast as I can (Which is not easy if you're 180 pounds and is 22. Also, it's kinda hard to run with a long black robe and is breathing through a pumpkin mask.) and is charging in like a madman.

We were running through the street and then took turns to an alley and we keep on doing this until we finally stop in the middle of the empty street.

" _Huf-huf-huf-huf,_ that was far too many breaths for it to be normal-ah-I really need to work out some more. _Huf-huf,_ Now, doggy clam down, calm down doggy, I'm just going to get my candy back, just stay calm. Down boy, down. Come on." I said as slowly put my hand toward him try to clam him and get my sweet sweet candy.

The dog drops my bag and turns his head, but I was too busy taking my bag to notice what he was looking at. I pick up my bag and the dog(great Dane?) suddenly walking towards this light up bar! I can't believe I finally found some people here! I can finally find a way to go home now and away from this ghost town!

I walk up to the door but then, the dog that took my candy, suddenly charge in! And now I was on everyone attention, and thank god, I'm wearing a pumpkin mask otherwise they would see my nervous and sweaty face. I know, not a great way to meet someone. BUT, in my defense, they were all dressing up as all the legendary killer and slasher from books and movies. They even have a dwarf that dresses up as the killer leprechaun from the movie " Leprechaun "! Also, all the slasher look super real, like the Freddy Krueger look the same as the original Freddy Krueger, with the same burn mark and all the other things. Like, how do you get that scared face to look like the movie one?! Maybe this is a bar convention or something for Halloween.

"Umm, hey everyone? What's up?" I said awkwardly and wave my hand the same way. Then a Ghostface person came to me and began talking, that seem to get everyone to not stare at me but a few lingering stares continue but stop and return to talking to the one next to them.

"Hey! How are you? What your killer name, mine is Ghostface! Nice to meet you! How many movies do you have?" He said very fast voice that I could hardly understand but I answer the best I could, seeing that everyone here doesn't seem to like me very much after I interrupted their little "party".

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little out of breath from running. My killer name is " Kabocha no kirā no kao " which is Pumpkin killer face, as seen, the mask. I don't have a movie but a book. ( Technically, this is my Oc from a fanfic but no one needs to know that. ) Don't feel bad if you never heard of me, I'm not really well know... I think." I rub my head like an awkward anime character.

"That's okay, too bad you don't have a movie thou. I'm pretty sure someone will make it since we have a lot of slashers that use to be like you, like Cujo or Penny over there. By the way, you seem out of town, you must be like from Japan or something right? That was Japanese, right? Anyway, do you know why we are here? I mean, I was just about to kill a person but then a dog took my knife and lead me to a god*am chase to here. I was sooo happy to meet all killers but kinda sad that the person got away." He talks as he waves his really real, cool looking knife. He looks like, even he didn't know how he got here or where he is, so I guess he got here by accident like me. Too bad thou.

"Sorry for your lost then. I don't know why we are here but do you know anyon-"

Just then! A big T.V came up from the floor, in the middle of the bar and everyone turns their heads toward it. It turns on and shows a black figure on the screen and the blacken out so no one can see it.

" _He_ _ll_ _o_ _H_ _ell_ _o?_ _Ca_ _n Y_ _o_ _u H_ _ea_ _r M_ _e_ _?_ _An_ _y_ _wa_ _y, I_ _J_ _us_ _t_ _W_ _a_ _nted_ _T_ _o_ _T_ _ell_ _Y_ _ou_ _Wha_ _t H_ _ap_ _p_ _eni_ _ng H_ _ere_ _,_ _Yo_ _u S_ _e_ _e I H_ _av_ _e P_ _u_ _t_ _A_ _N_ _on_ _-K_ _il_ _le_ _r In_ _Yo_ _u_ _r_ _Kil_ _ler M_ _ist_ _A_ _n_ _d_ _Yo_ _u G_ _ot_ _T_ _o_ _F_ _ind_ _O_ _ut_ _Wh_ _o H_ _e_ _Or_ _S_ _he_ _I_ _s_ _O_ _the_ _rs W_ _is_ _e._ _.."_

He clicks on a big red button on a remote and Ghostface just disappear beside me! Does that mean what he said is true! Does it really mean that all the people here are the real killers?! Wait I got to pay attention to what he is saying otherwise I going to die!

" _Do_ _n_ _'t_ _W_ _orr_ _y_ _H_ _e_ _'s_ _F_ _i_ _n_ _e,_ _H_ _e_ _Ju_ _st G_ _ot_ _T_ _el_ _e_ _p_ _o_ _rt_ _T_ _o_ _" Pl_ _ay Gr_ _oun_ _d_ _" Wh_ _ere T_ _he Ga_ _m_ _e S_ _h_ _all_ _S_ _ta_ _rt A_ _n_ _d I S_ _ha_ _ll_ _E_ _x_ _pla_ _in T_ _he_ _R_ _u_ _les_ _F_ _ro_ _m T_ _h_ _e_ _re._ _"_

He then clicks on his remote and before we all can react, we all got teleport away, which is a weird feeling. (It kinda feel like my inside got twisted. _Brugh!_ )

* * *

 _I W_ _on_ _d_ _e_ _r W_ _h_ _a_ _t W_ _i_ _ll H_ _a_ _p_ _p_ _e_ _n_ _?_

* * *

Note: Don't worry about my other fanfic, I will work on those, in fact, one of them is nearly done. Just a bit more time and work but life is always hard.

P.S: I change this a little bit but it the first chapter, so you don't really have to worry.

From BlackBombay

TBC


End file.
